In the Moment
by dulcebabe
Summary: Kurama meets the gurl of his dreams. But does it last. What happens to the two love birds and what happens to her lil brother.
1. Chapter 1

She arrived in Japan around 7:30 pm give or take a few. She was exausted and Jet-lagged from the long and tedious flight. Eight year

old Airiona ( thats pronounced Air-e-anna) was so ready to meet her adoptive parents. She entered the airport and the stewardess

directed her to the baggage claim. After finding all of her bags she saw the sign that read "Airiona". She walked over to them shyly. A

very beautiful Japanese woman with extremely long hair and bright red lipstick greeted her. "Ah, Airiona, I'm so glad to finally see your

pretty face. Give me a hug." She willingly embraced her new mother. Tears of joy escaped from from the womans face. A very tall man

came up to her. "Oh this is going to be great, just great I tell you." He lifted her up and soon shee was a foot and a half off the ground.

She hugged him back loving the fact that she was actually going to have a father. Let's get you home baby girl." She smiled and they took

her things to the car.  
Let me explain something to you. Airiona only had a mother that didn't even care for her. She was an illigetimate child. Her mother was

always either drunk, high, or having sex with some dirty man for a little bit of money. So Airiona just did her school work and the work

around the house. So she was soon taken out of the house to be put in foster care. She was quite happy when she found she would be

adopted by the Yamamotos. She would finally love and be loved back. Now she was in the car taking in everything that had just

happened. "So Airiona, you must be hungry. Would you like anything to eat"

"Umm, I think I'm too tired to eat anything. That flight was really long. What do you guys do"

"Well I'm an Executive Producer of a gaming company"

"And I am a translator and a teacher"

"Cool. That means I get entertainment and help for homework. This is going to be great." This made them laugh.

"So what's your favorite food? Her mother asked.

"Well. I don't really have one, but I do love strawberries"

"That's wonderful." She looked out the window and watched as the streetlights pass by. Soon, she was asleep. "Aww, look she's asleep.

Poor baby"  
"We'll be home soon"

eight years later

"I still remember the ways that you touched me. Now I know I don't mean anything to you..." Her CD player blasted at 6:00. She was

looking in the mirror wondering what she was going to do once sshe took them out of the rollers. At the moment she was happy because

her mother had been too worried about her brother to worry about her bangs. Now they had reached her chin and she played with them

non-stop. The teleohone rang. "Hello"

"Hey Ho." Airiona began to brush her teeth.

"whad do to tink I shud air uday?

"I don't know, some shorts and a tank"

"Two problems with that one." She spit the tooth paste out of her mouth,"My parents wouldn't allow it and I would feel naked. What

color do you think I should wear"

"Well, I'm wearing that new pink shirt we bought and some blue jeans. Yellow and black"

"That's cool. Look, I got to take my shower. See you at school"

"Ok. Later." She hung up the phone and took a quick shower. She lotioned up and put on her pants while dancing to the music. She took

the rollers out and pinned the front up in two twist. She put in her tiny hoops and studs then slipped on her t-shirt. She slipped into her

mary-janes and made sure everything was ok. She put some money in her inner panrs pocket. She put on a few dabs of purfume and

walked downstairs. "Hey Mama"

"Good morning. How are you feeling"

"Good. Ready for this field trip though"

"I'm sure you are. I want you to sing for me today"

"Don't worry you know I will. Dad stil sleep"

"He needs it. I want you to eat something before we leave for school"

"Okay." She fixed herself a big bowl of fruity pebbles and put it in the sink when she finished. She got her her robe and a small sweater.

She walked back to the livingroom and picked up her little brother. "Come on Rei it's time to take me to school." They sped off and they

had made it to school. "Bye mom, bye Rei." She met up with her bestfriend. "Hey Mord"

"Hey"

"You ready"

"Of coruse. Now I get to see Disney World in Japan"

"Yeah." Their teacher had then got everyone grouped together.

"Students ther has been a change in plans. Kira will not be able to make it so we will need another lead. Are ther any volunteers?"

Mordecai pushed Airiona's hand in the air. "Ahh, Ms. Scott thank you so much for volunteering"

"But"

"I know you will do just fine ok?" She just looked at him wide eyed. She could not get infront of people and sing. Her heart raced.

"Airi. Come on the buses are here." Her friend had pushed her on to the bus and they were off to Disney World. How great.

A/N Ok ppl. What do u think. Does it sound okay? plz review constructive plz, no meanies wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yusuke I can't believe you talked me into this"

"It's ok Keiko. Koenma's got us covered." They were now going to pick up Kurama and Kuwabara. So instead of going to school they

were going to the amusement park too. They arrived at Kurama's and saw that Kuwabara was already there.The two piled in the car. "I

can't believe I'm doing this." Kurama started.

"Koenma's got us covered. Besides what's the worst that can happen?" Yusuke asked "Well my school choir is going to be there

today." Yusuke gulped hard.

"I-it'll be okay. No-one's going to see you. Besides your school is full of a bunch of preps. They aren't going to do anything." So they

were off to Disney World.

"Mord, I am so nervous"

"Don't worry Airi. You'll do great. I know you can and will." She laughed nervously as she listened to her friend.

"Okay. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale"

"And now for Mieou High." The announcer called out. They steeped out on stage.

"Here goes nothing."

"Hey Kurama. Look." Kurama looked out onto the stage and saw a few of his friends from school. They decided to stay and watch for

a while. That's when Kurama saw her. He just felt she was so beautiful, natrually so. But, he did not remember seeing her around

school, he would remember a face like that. So captivating. He never thought he would be feeling this way about any woman so quickly,

especially a human. They went on to more rides as soon as his school had finished. "Who was she?" That questioned resinated in his

mind.


	3. Chapter 3

"See Airi. I told you, you'd do great. You're probably the reason we won"  
"Thanks, but it wasn't just me you know"  
"I know. Let's just find a ride.  
"Umm. That line looks pretty short"  
"Let's go. What does that sign say?" Mordecai asked when they reached the ride. Airiona shook her head.  
""Mord, it says whit water rafting. You really need to work on your Japanese"  
"Well, I've only been here for two years"  
"Let's just go." They walked to the end of the line. They were chatting when Mordecai stopped her.  
"Turn around." She looked to see a red-head that looked quite familiar.  
"So"  
"Isn't he supposed to be at school?" Then she remembered.  
"Shiuuichi Minamino." he turned around. "Now aren't you supposed to be in school?" She said rasing and eyebrow. His mouth moved but nothing came out.  
"Now that was unexpected. The smartest boy in school skipping. That's a shocker." Mordecai added in.  
"So what now? Are you going to get me in trouble"  
"Of course not. Don't even worry about it. But next time look us up"  
"Yeah, we need to escape too." He laughed.  
"Well you two know my name but i don't know yours"  
"Airiona Scott"  
"Mordecai Jackson at your service"  
"Nice to meet you two. But, I have not seen you two around school"  
"Ah, I'm hurt. Hold me Mord." The two joked "It'll be ok Airi. We still have each other"  
"Yeah." They laughed.  
"It's cool. We're not that popular so we're kind of low on your radar"  
"Besides we're sophmores." Airiona added in. Yusuke walked over to him.  
"Hey man, who are you talking t-to...wow"  
"This is Airiona and Mordecai." But Yusuke wasn't paying attention as he stared at their chest. Both of them slapped him and he was laid out on the ground. The stepped on him as they moved with the line. "Asshole." Kurama couldn't help but eye her when she wasn't looking.  
"So where'd you get that necklace"  
"Oh this? My birthmother gave it to me. I guesss she didn't want it.  
"It's beautiful." He touched it and let his hand drop.  
"So...where's your girlfriend"  
"What are you talking about"  
"You know, Kira. Tall, long flowing hair, on the swim team with me." He scoffed.  
"Her? I just can't stand her. She just told everyone we were together. I never see her once we leave the building. She just can't take a hint"  
"Sad. You must be really nice"  
"I've been told. So who's the lucky guy"  
"What are you talking about"  
"Your boyfriend"  
"Well you see my friend. I don't have one. Been single all my life. Not too many Japanese boys have found me attractive"  
"I don't see why not"  
"Why do you say that"  
"Because I think your beautiful"  
"T-thank you. No one has said that to me before"  
"Well you do, because you are." A strand of hair flew out of place and he tucked it behind her ear letting his hand touch her face as it dropped down. She stared into those intense green eyes. "Come on guys. The line is moving." Yusuke urged on. They walked up still looking at each other.  
The rest of the time there they hung out with the group but Kurama a.k.a Shiuuichi and Airiona allways seemed to fall behind, away from the group. "So Mr.Minamino, what kind of girl are you looking for"  
"Oh I don't know." he said while looking at the sunset. "I guess, someone llike you?" he said grinning.  
"Hmm. Now what is someone like me"  
"Beautiful, smart, mature. Someone who is excatly different from Kira, someone who is unique. Someone I can talk to, trust, and have fun with. You know, someone like you"  
"Haha"  
"Well, what kind of guy are you looking for"  
"Some who is tall, he doesn't have to be drop dead gorgous or anything. Someone that can make me smile, feel safe and secure. Someone I can trust and trust me. And he just have to captivate me, make me know that he is the one I've been looking for"  
"Hmm. Do you think i meet your standards?" "I'll let you know." she giggled.  
"Oh great, your going to make me wait aren't you"  
"Well, they say, "Good things come to those who wait"  
"Ok ok"  
"Oh no. I'm sorry Schiuuichi but I have to go. Our buses are going to leave soon. Bye." She began to walk off but he caught her wrist.  
"Will I see you again"  
"Of course. Until next time"  
"Good." And then she ran off. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey mommy." She said once she entered the house, her father close behind her.  
"Hey honey. How did you do?" she asked while hugging her daughter.  
"Well," she said ruefully, "we won! Can you believe that"  
"That's great honey. I knew you guys could do it"  
"So what's for dinner"  
"I ordered some pizza. It will be here soon"  
"Okay. Did I get any mail today"  
"No, but they did give us the wrong mail again. I have to go to that womans house again"  
"Can I go with you next time? I would really like to meet that lady"  
"Sure honey"  
"Okay. Did Rei have his bath yet"  
"No. Okay, I'm going to go give to him." She yawned and walked upstairs. "Man I am tired." she thought to herself. She walked into his bedroom and found Rei looking up at the lights overhead and giggling. "Hey sweetheart. Ready for your bath?" He just looked up at her and giggled some more while reaching for her necklace. "Let's go baby boy." She dialed a phone number as she walked to the bathroom and he played with her hair. "Mord. Where are you at"  
"The Mall"  
"But you just got back"  
"Well"  
"Who is he"  
"What do you mean"  
"You know excatly what I mean. What's his name"  
"Fine. It's Johnny"  
"How old is this Johnny"  
"18"  
"He's still in school right"  
"Yes"  
"Whew"  
"I saw you and Shiuuichi tallking today." She stopped the water and undressed him. She sat him down in the tub and befan to wash him.  
"And"  
"You two seemed to get a little...friendly"  
"We were just talking. Nothing else happened"  
"You like him don't you"  
"Maybe...just a little bit"  
"I knew it. He likes you two ya know"  
"Oh, I'm sure"  
"He does. Look, Johnny and I are about to eat. So talk to you tommorrow"  
"Kudos Cuz. Later." She hung up the phone and finnished washing him up. "Come on baby boy. Time to get dressed." He giggled some more. As she dressed him, she found the marking of a crescent moon. It matched the one on the back of her neck but this one was on his stomach. She blinked and thought she saw it glow, but then it disappeared. "This cannot be happening." Rei just giggled and she sighed. She dressed him and put him in his crib. As soon as she began to leave he began to cry. "Ok little buddy, what do you want from me? You want me to lay down with you?" she asked as she picked him up. His head, which still looked to heavy for him, wobbled in response. Watching this made her giggle. She laid him in the middle of her bed while she put on her night gown. She laid next to him and hummed as he slowly fell asleep. "Goodnight little buddy"

"Kurama, what's up with you man? You're acting pretty strange." Yusuke asked as they played cards.  
"Huh? Did you say something, Yusuke"  
"What's going on up there"  
"Nothing. I'm just thinking"  
"I know what it is. It's that Airiona girl. You like her don't you"  
"Maybe. But, I don't know what it is. She's just so...so"  
"Hot"  
"There's that, but"  
"That ass, those tits"  
"Yusuke"  
"Come on man. If I were you I would have been at it already and we'd be at my place having some fun"  
"Whatever man. Now I see why women think we are such pigs and I don't blame them"  
"But, seriously; I felt this weird energy coming from her. It was nothing I had ever felt before"  
"You sensed it to? Then it must be strong. But it's like it's being masked. Maybe I need to find more out about it"  
"Yeah, and maybe you can bang her while you're at it." For the third time that day he had been hit in the face, but this time it was a punch that was never, ever expected.

"So Johnny, tell me, what's your one true passion?" He looked into her eyes.  
"You." She smiled liking this flirting that was going on.  
"Come on. For real, what is it"  
"The supernatural"  
"Really? Tell me more"  
"Well, I believe in all that stuff. Demons, ghost, and werewolves"  
"Have you done any witch craft stuff"  
"Of course. Maybe I can show you some time"  
"Maybe." A bright green flashed over his dark eyes. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ok ppl. If you have gotten this far into the story and u have ANY thoughts what's so ever on this it would be really nice if you review. And it would also be nice if you told some ppl. Thanks and read on. 

She slipped on a head band and her school uniform. She was late for school, but her mother didn't mind. In the car she ate some left over pizza and entered the school to receive a late pass. Her day started out rough as her teachers were not happy about her coming in late. But, at the end of the day, when she was at the water fountain, Her neck began to burn. It was more like dry heat pounding on her neck in one small spot. It didn't start of to painful, she could handle it. "Hey Airi!" She recognized Mordecai's voice immediately and winced. The heat from her birthmark began to escalate. She turned around, put on a fake smile, and waved. "Hey." She saw her bestfriend walk up with a guy she had never seen before. "I want you to meet someone. Airi, this is Johnny; Johnny, this is Airiona"  
"Nice to Meet you Johnny"  
"You too"  
"Ummm, guys I'm sorry, but I've got to go. See y'all later." She walked off placing a cool hand on her neck. As she walked away, the burning seemed to die down. She walked home wondering what was happening to her. As she was lost in her thoughts she bumped into someone's muscled back. "Oof." He turned around and saw Airiona on the ground.  
"Airiona?" he helped her up. "What are you doing here"  
"Thanks." She said as he lifted her up. "Walking home. You?"  
"Same." They began wallking home together, their steps moving in unison. Then his facial expressions changed and Airiona noticed this. It looked like he wanted to say something, but he was thinking over it.  
(/-shiuuichi's thoughts. Yoko's thoughts.)

/Should I/  
Come on. You've got to be kidding me. A fine little piece of ass like that? You need to hurry up and make your move before I do  
/What if she says no/  
She's not going to say no. I'm telling you kid; make your move now.

"Shiuuichi"  
"Yes"  
"Is there something on your mind"  
"uhh." She gave him a heartbreaking smile.  
"Are you ok"  
"Yes. But, I was just wondering...wondering"  
"Shiuuichi Minamino! Just tell me already. I know you have been wondering"  
"Will you go out with me"  
"When"  
"Wow. Never saw this coming. Well, let me think about it and i'll get back with you okay?" Disappointment crossed his face.  
"I'm sorry, but I'm just not sure at the moment. Just give me a little time to think about it, that's all I'm asking"  
"It's okay. I was just hoping you wouldn't say no"  
"Haha. Let's go." She pulled him foward by the hand and they soon reached her house. That was when she noticed she was still holding his hand. "Ah, sorry. Thanks for walking home with me. See you later." He smiled and watched her small form enter the door. /Great/  
Don't worry tiger. You'll get her. Trust me. You'll get her

"Hey mom"  
"Hey sweetheart. Your father has taken rei to work with him so you want to give Ms. Shori her mail"  
"Sure mom. Let me put on some pants." Soon she was back downstairs and her mother had her keys in her hand. "We're going to drop off her mail then go grocery shopping"  
"Ok." In their mini van they found Migan street and soon found their house. They stepped out the car and rang the doorbell.  
"Ah Mrs. Minamino. Nice to see you again"  
"You too. And who is beautiful standing next to you"  
"This is my daughter Airiona." She bowed to her.  
"Nice to meet you. So did you get more of my mail today"  
"As always"  
"Goodness. Those postmen. Why don'tt you come inside for awhile. It's hot outside"  
"Yeah, I do need to take a breather before we go grocery shopping"  
"Good. I have some cookies and some lemonade"  
"Mother, who's at the door"  
"It's just Mrs. Yamamoto and her daughter. Come on down and meet her"  
"Ok." He got off the steps and walked into the foryer. "Hi Mrs. Yamamoto"  
"Shiuuichi. Nice to see you again. Airi." She got up from tying her shoe and looked at Shiuuichi. Her mouth gaped open. "Airiona, this is Shiuuichi. Are you ok"  
"Yeah. I no. We go to the same school"  
"Oh, how wonderful"  
"Why don't you two go upstairs and play some game?" Shori added.  
"Ok. Come on Airiona." The two mothers started talking. Once they were in his room he started talking. "I didn't know Mrs. Yamamoto was your mother"  
"Yeah. Nice room. I'm shocked your mother let us up here alone"  
"She doesn't suspect anything"  
"Ahh. Wish my mom was like that"  
"Yeah." He just sat next to her on his bed and stared at the wall facing him. He was just shocked that this could be happening to him. Airiona looked at him. She thought it was her. The fact that he really did like her and she just said I'll think about it. Then a smile crept on her face. "Kurama?" He looked at her.  
"Yes. Wait, how do you know that name"  
"I don't know. It just came to me. Is that your nickname"  
"Ahh, something like that"  
"Can I tell you a secret"  
"Yeah"  
"You won't tell anyone will you"  
"Ok. Ummm, last night I had a dream"  
"Ok? Everyone has dreams Airi"  
"I know, but almost all of my dreams have come true and that's kind of the bad thing when you look at it because that means that they are real. And there is something more to what happened to my brother last night." she looked back up at him.  
"What happened last night, in your dream"  
"Well, if I tell you that means you have to tell me your secret." His eyes went wide.  
"Uh...o-ok"  
"Well, there was this guy, Yoko, that's what his name was. And he protected me fom this other kistune. I think that's what he called him. Kyoro. He told me to run and to go protect Rei. Then he slashed him on the chest and I screamed for him. Then I passed out"  
"Who is this Rei"  
"My baby brother. That's what I was talking about. When I was changing him for bed I saw the mark of a crescent moon and it glowed"  
"Are you sure you saw it glow"  
"Well, i was tired, but that doesn't usually make me see a light. I can trust you right"  
"Yes Airi. You no you can"  
"Ok. Now tell me your secret"  
"Uhh. I really really like you"  
"Stop, your going to make me blush and you just maybe able to see it. But, seriously Shiuuichi. I know you have a deep dark secret lurking behind those green eyes"  
"Ok. I am a-" She screamed. Her birthmark was burning again. But it was so painful. It felt like she was dying. Tears ran down her cheeks. There was so much pressure on her head. "Oh God"  
"Airiona what's wrong? Tell me please"  
"I think. I think." She passed out in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

"Kami." He carried her downstairs. "Mrs. Yamamoto. Airiona, she passed out"  
"Oh God. I need to get her back home. Ms. Minamino is it ok if i borrow Shiuuichi for a while"  
"Go ahead. Call me and tel me if she's ok"  
"Will do. Come on Shiuuichi." He carried her to the backseat and laid her there. "Kurama"  
"How did you know"  
"How did you not know I knew. Anyways, I think that Airi may be the protecter of the key"  
"And who is the key"  
"My son"  
"How do you know all of this"  
My greatgrandfather, who was once a protector told me that I would produce the key. I have noticed the mark on Rei and the changes going on with Airi. Something happened and Airi sensed it. But, she is not used to it so it overwhelmed her. All I know is that we need to protect those 2 as much as possible. Don't tell her about this, she'll figure it out when it is time. We need to get to my mother's"  
"So you are not a demon"  
"Correct. We are sprits put on this earth to make sure things don't go too far. We have to maintain as much peace as possible, but there are only a few of us left"  
"Were there more"  
"Yes. But, there has been a spree of killings all over and some of them have gone corrupt. I don't know what we are going to do. If they find Rei or even Airi it will be over for life as we know it"  
"What would happen if they got Rei"  
"Well, they will go through a ceremony and kill him for the power to open all the gates to hell and all of the demons will be set free and that will be the end of that. There will just be demons with a vast amount of space. But, if the protecor is still alive, it will be transfered to them and lies dorment. Their i dentity changes and it is masked so that no one knows where to start looking for the key"  
"Why would someone make a key for all of that"  
"Well they needed one I guess. But, no one really knows why. But I do know we have to keep the world from ending"  
"This is going to be a big case"  
"I know. So, you like my daughter"  
"Huh"  
"I know you like her. And it seems to be turing into more that just a like"  
"How did you know"  
"I can see how your eyes change when you see her and the subtle changes in your expression. But i can also see what's in your heart. I have to know these things for my own good"  
"Can she see it too"  
"At the moment she is fighting her powers subconscious. In her subconscious she knows what will happen once she gets them and she doesn't want to face that. But, little by little they are slipping in"  
"Wow. If I had to deal with that I would avoid it too"  
"I know everything will work out ok. I know it will. Because I know Airiona"  
"Why do you need to get to your mother's"  
"There has been a disturbance. Soemthing has gone wrong. So I need to talk to my mother"  
"Ok."

A/N: I guess this is my cliffhanger. So see what happens in the next chappie...whenever that may be...Muhahahahcough srry bout that. Read on. 


	7. Chapter 7

I am SOOOOOOOO sorry to tell yall this but i will be out of town 4 a week. Yes a whole 7 days. Tear. That means that I can't update. Yes I know, I'm sad to. But, to help you guys out I want u to answer a few questions, and then well get to c how the story goes when I update.  
OK

:Something horrible happens!gasp...but idk what it is. Or do I. Review and tell me what drama occurs.

:What happens to Kurama aka Shuichi and Airiona's relationship? Will it last? Will they kiss? Will they even go out? Who knows? I do. hahaha. Tell me what u think.

:AND. Who was that guy in her dream? What tricks does he have up his sleeve? And what about Johnny boy? Who is going to end up hurting? Hmm 1, 2, 3.  
Well I cant tell u everything silly billy. Tell me what you guys think will happen. ALL the good stuff

I am hoping 4 at least 5 reviews when I get back. Don't let me down guys. You've got 7 days. GO!

PS:there is a second 1 brewing in this large mind of mine. ANd it will DEF deserve and M. So if you guys do good, there will be a second 1. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. 


	8. Chapter 8

"Mother"  
"Aiko. You felt it too. Good. Where is Airi?" Kurama came up behind her and she saw Airona in his arms. "Didn't know that it would be this bad for her"  
"Mother, why is it that I couldn't see it so clearly"  
"This one was for Airi specifically. Follow me." They took her into a room that black with white designs painted all over the room. Candles were lit and a boxwas on the floor near a small navy blue pillow. In the box was a bunch of powders. "Lay her here." he layed her head on the pillow. "My beautiful granddaughter. Just let it all in. Just let it be." She traced the outline of her face before she began. She went to her box and tossed some green and lavendar powders in the air. She had made them stay all the way at the other end of the room so that they couldn't interfere. Her eyes opened but they were a pale blue. She looked as if she was gasping for air. Her grandmother held on tight as her body began to convulse. Aiko couldn't stand to watch her daughter like that. She went out to her, but Kurama held her back. The room began to shake as Asa (grandmother) had to hold on a little bit tighter. Minutes later it stopped and her body went limp. "It would be best...if she stayed here for the night." Asa stated while catching her breath. "And you know what. Your's wasn't even that bad, Aiko. I think something else is working in the midst"  
"Kurama, would you mind taking her to the room upstairs? It's the blue one." For some unknown reason Aiko was still down. She wasn't the same one he had met earlier that day. He took her to the room and laid her on the bed. Her eyes shot open and it scared him a little bit. "Shuichi"  
"Yes"  
"What happened"  
"I don't know Airi. You'll have to ask your mother about that"  
"Ok." She fell asllep on the bed and he left the room. They were all downstairs talking about the situation. "So what is going to happen now?" Kurama asked. "Well, it should bring her powers on quicker and the vision she saw should become clearer"  
"When will that happen mother"  
"Don't you remember how long it took you"  
"I don't know. A few days. I think that was it." Asa laughed at this.  
"Child it took you a month, just to get a face out of that. Airi may be different." She sat at the stairs and listened to them talk about something that she had no clue as to what it was. She stepped down the stairs and they stopped talking. "Airi, hi sweetheart. What are you doing up"  
"I don't. Besides, I'm a little hungry"  
"Well, there should be some left over food in the fridge"  
"Ok." She walked into the kitchen and Kurama's eyes followed her as she made her way into the kitchen. She could feel his eyes burning into her. That made her smile. Asa and Aiko smiled at this. "So Shuichi, are you hungry? You didn't get to eat anything before we left." Aiko asked.  
"Yes. Just s little"  
"Go in the kitchen and help yourself to anything in there. I am going to bed. Good night kids." She went upstairs and left them while complaining about her aching joints. Aiko heard the two giggling in the kitchen. She thought of tellin him that they would leave after he finished but thought better on it. She walked upstairs and let the two have some time of their own. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Okay ppl, I am finally back. I am still trying to figure where this fic is going so bare with me and I really need to start proof reading. I have my computer back and I'm ready for action. Oh well, here goes nothing. Oh, I don't own anyone except for Airiona and the Yamamoto family. Woohoo.

They had dropped Shuichi off at home the next morning so he could get ready for school. Aiko drove home and kept looking over at her daughter. "What is it mom?"

"It's nothing, sweetheart. I was checking you over. Making sure your okay, honey."

"I feel fine mom. Just a little dizzy."

"That's good. We're finally home."

"Why were we at Grandma's anyway? That was just out of the blue."

"She said she needed to handle some business with me in person. That's all. You know you can tell me anything right Airi?"

"Yeah mom. I know."

"Okay." They got out the car and Airiona could tell that her mother was really tired. Aiko put on a smile as they entered the house.

"Okay honey, go ahead and get some rest. I'm going to be leaving in a few hours to go to the store. So take care of your brother while I'm gone."

"Hey kiddo." her father told her as he hugger her. "What's wrong? You look a little sick."

"She passed out yesterday. I need to talk to you, baby."

"Okay." Airiona walked to her room always wondering what they had to talk about in private. But, today, she was just too tired to care. She walked into her brother's room and saw him standing up in his crib. He had a big grin on his face when he saw her.

"Hey, buddy. I don't know why you choose to get up this early when you get to sleep in all day and watch cartoons all day." She had always been very protective of her baby brother. She had prayed for so long that she would get a little brother or sister and finally those prayers had come true. She picked him up and rocked with him in the rocking chair in the corner of the room. In their parents' room, they began having their own conversation.

"It's happening, honey."

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I am talking about. The key, the protector. Well that's Rei and Airiona."

"I knew my life was just beginning to get a little more hectic. What are we going to do now?"

"Well, we sit and wait for something to happen. Are you ready for what's going to happen?"

"I think so. We need to start training again."

"That's true. I'm going to keep her out of school so she can get some of her energy back. It took a lot out of her when she began the 'process'"

"Yeah. Rei kept me up all night. He gets so upset when he doesn't see Airi."

"Well, he really loves her. And they are going to have to be really close for what they are about to face."

"We need to get some sleep ourselves."

"Finally." As soon as their head touched the pillow, they were asleep. In the other room, Rei had fallen asleep in her arms and she put him back in the crib so that she could get some sleep in her own bed.

------------------------------ ----

"Hey baby." They kissed when they met up with each other.

"Mord, how you doing baby?"

"Tired. Me and Airiona are supposed to be going out tonight though."

"I was hoping we could spend tonight together."

"I know, but I promised her."

"But, Mord, I wanted to..." He began to whisper naughty things in her ear.

"Johnny! Look, I'll see what I can do. Don't get your hopes up."  
"Okay baby." Mordecai was quite into this new guy of hers. But, there was just something about him that was just not right. She couldn't put her finger on it. He seemed to be too perfect. She let it pass as he walked her to class.

-----------------------------

The telephone rang and Airi picked it up. "Hey, girl. What's up?"

"Are we still on for tonight?"

"Yeah. What is it?"

"It's nothing. Johnny just wanted to do something with me tonight."

"He is taking too much of my Mordecai time."

"Sorry."

"I tell you what; you, Johnny, Shuichi, and I can all hang out tonight. A double date kind of."

"You and Shuichi are dating now?", her friend said happily.

"I guess. He asked me out on a date yesterday."

"I told you he was into you girl."

"Yeah yeah. Let me call Shuichi and I'll call you right back."

"Okay." She dialed Shuichi's number and he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Shuichi, this is Airi."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me tonight."

"What time?"

"Around 6:30."

"I think I can make it."

"Okay. My friend and he boyfriend will be there. Is that a problem?"

"No, that's fine."

"Okay, meet me at my house at six?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

"Okay. Great. See you then."

"Bye."

'Bye."**  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Six o'clock finally rolls around. Airiona was walking down the steps when she heard the doorbell ring. "Shuichi, you made it. Good."

"You should expect nothing less." She smiled.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"Uh, that's okay. I don't need to get anything on my shirt before we leave."

"Yeah, I would be the one that ended up with catsup on a white dress."

"Well you'd still look nice."

"Haha. Thanks." Airiona was wearing a white dress with intricate designs of red roses. It came to her knees. Shuichi had on a red shirt and black jeans. Rei looked up from his blanket on the floor. His cute head bobbed a little bit. She sat on her knees on the blanket. "Hey Rei, this is Kurama. Say hi Kurama." He just smiled at him. "Do you want to hold him?"

"Sure. Why not." He got out of the seat and she handed Rei to him. Rei just kept smiling and touching Kurama's face.

"He really likes you, Kurama."

"What can I say? Everyone likes me."

"Sure Kurama. If it makes you feel better."

"I'm hurt. You see that little guy; your sister is being a meanie." She just smiled at the two. Then Rei got a funny look on his face. "Aww, what's wrong?" Then he just spit up on his shirt.

"Ah, I am so sorry."

"No it's okay." She took Rei and wiped his mouth.

"I am going to get you another shirt." Rei would not stop crying. She went through her fathers clothes and found a red shirt. She gave Rei to her mother and ran back down the stairs. The sight made her mouth drop. She caught it and closed it. "Here Kurama, this should fit."

"Thanks." She just kept looking at his abs and how muscled his arms are. She didn't know all of that was hiding underneath that school uniform. The doorbell rang. It was Mord with a big smile on her face.

"Hey, you ready?"

"Yeah. Let me get my purse." She told her mom goodbye and put on her shoes.

"So where are we going?" Shuichi asked.

"I don't know; we're going to go where the wind takes us."

"Oh wow."

"Yeah. It'll be a fun night." They got in the car and drove off. For a while they drove around aimlessly having a little chitchat. The finally stopped at a club and were let in without a problem. They got a table together.

"So how long have you been around here Johnny? I haven't seen you around before."

"My family just moved here."

"From?"

"Uh, from the southern part of Tokyo."

"I see." Kurama got a gold glint in his eye. Airiona could sense something was going on between the two men. She thought they were battling it out in their minds. She didn't like it."

"Hey, let's dance Shuichi." She pulled him with her out of the booth. It was a slow song so they just danced close. She whispered in his ear. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Shuichi, I can tell there's something going on between you and Johnny. What's wrong?"

"I don't trust him, there's something that he's hiding."

"Well, let's worry about it later. This is our first date, right? So let's not worry about those two. I don't like that look you get when you talk about him." He was shocked. How was it she knew him so well so fast.

"Okay." She got that burning in her neck again and winced. "Airi, what's wrong?"

"I don't know. My neck hurts." She saw that Mord and Johnny were standing a bout 2 feet away from them.

"Do you want to get out of here?"

"Yeah." He told the others that they were leaving and began to walk out of the club. She moved her hair along the side and he saw the mark on her neck.

"How about some ice cream?" She smiled.

"That sounds really good right now." They went into the ice cream shop not too far from the club and got too big ice cream cones. "Mm, this is some really good ice cream. I've should come here more often."

"Yeah. We should come again some time." They walked in the park where everything was quiet. "Airi, I want to tell you something."

"Okay, tell me.'

"Well, you have to promise you won't tell anyone, and you won't scream your head off when I tell you."

"Hahaha. Okay, I promise, scouts honor." She held up her three fingers to show that she promised.

"Okay. There is something about me that not many people know about me. It's something that has scared many people away from me. I am something more than just a mere human." They stopped and she just looked at him with a worried look on her face. "I am...am...this shouldn't be so hard for me to tell you."

"You're a...go ahead and tell me already. The suspense is killing me." He smiled at her.

"I am a demon." She began licking her ice cream again.

"Okay. Okay. Um, I think I can live with that. But, it's going to take some time getting used to. I mean, what is it like for you?"

"It's normal for me. This is my human form. I am not going to hurt anyone or go on a bloody rampage. I'm not evil as some may think."

"Okay. So why are you like here? Shouldn't you be in another realm?"

"Well, that's a long story."

"I've got the time. It's only 7:30."

"Great...well, it starts like this." He told her his story in great detail. About the events that lead to his death and his new life that he was completely happy with. At the end her eyes were glossed over with tears welling up in her eyes. "Don't cry Airiona." He wiped the tears that rolled down her cheeks.

"Sorry, can't help it." He held her in his arms.

"Come on, we need to get out of here."

"This is a great date."

"Ha, I'm glad you feel that way."

"Yeah. Look, it's a full moon out tonight."

"Yeah."

"It's always so beautiful in the night. The stars, the moon, everything is perfect."

"It is beautiful." She looked at him.

"You didn't even look."

"I don't have too." He looked in her eyes and their lips drew closer. His hands on her face drawing her closer to him. And they shared their first kiss.

"You a really good kisser for a demon."

"You're not so bad yourself."

"Well that was my first time after all."

"Wow. I think I am going to have to keep you."

"No problem. Ouch."

"What?"

"There's something bad coming. I can feel it." He wondered why he couldn't sense him coming before.

"Let's get out of here." They kept walking through the park and caught the bus. Kurama looked out the window and saw Johnny standing there looking straight at him. Kurama sneered and the bus drove off.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, I wrote this while I was in desk top publishing, so this may be a little funky. I felt that an update was very well needed. So here goes nothing. I hope it goes well. Smooches.

They lay together on a bed of grass looking out into the stars. I was another Friday night and they were trying to find things to do. There was a soft breeze that gave Airiona goose bumps. She shivered slightly and kept a smile on her face.

"Do you want me to get my jacket for you Airi?"

"No, it feels good. Finally my favorite season is here."

"Yes, I know. So how are Mordecai and uh that Johnny guy?"

"They're still going steady butterball," that was a nickname for him that she pulled out of nowhere. He told her he didn't want to be called that but she gave him a pout and those doe puppy dog eyes and no one would have ever been able to say no to her. So it stuck. "What brings that up?"

"I think he is more than he seems. He is just putting up this façade to get what he wants."

"And what does he want?"

"The - I don't know what he wants, baby."

"You're lying. You know that there is something going on, but you just aren't telling me." This made her sit up and look at him in the eyes.

"Okay, I know I'm keeping something from you but I have to."

"Why?"

"There is something big. It is so big that you are involved in, but I cannot tell. You have to find that out on your own."

"Okay Kurama, but is there anything you can tell me?"

"Things have been lying low for a while. You haven't been having any bad dreams and Rei is perfectly fine. There are no worries right?"

"Yeah, everything has been really peaceful."

"But, that's what I'm worried about. We have just been sitting back, relaxing, and I think we are forgetting about what is to come. All I can tell you is that something bad is coming. It may not be right now but I know that something is and we need to stop sitting around like there is nothing to worry about. Your mother and you grandmother said that you would have to come to figure this out on your own . . . you remember that day when you passed out in my room?"

" . . . Yeah. I remember it a little bit, why?"

"Well, you were having a vision I guess you can call it. But, it was something you didn't want. You've been fighting it so hard and that's why you still haven't been able to see it clearly. That guy you told me about, Kyoro, he has something to do with this. That is all I can tell you Airi."

"Thank you . . . I love you Kurama." He smiled at her.

"I love you too Airi." He caressed her face with his right hand.

"So what are we going to do now?"

"Well, first you need to figure out what is going on for yourself. Then we'll work from there. But, you are the key to this whole thing." Kurama didn't know just how right he was about that statement. "Ice cream?"

"Sure why not?"

"You need something to relieve some stress on you right now."

"Oh, why thank you."

"Anything for the woman I love." They got up form the ground and he kissed her. They broke apart and Airiona was still a little weak in the knees.

Airiona was up in the attic with her mother. No one had been up there in years and everything was covered in dust. She had just inhaled and soon regretted it for she got more dust than oxygen. "Ewwww! That is sooooo nasty." Her mother was still in a fit of giggles.

"Mo-o-o-o-o-om" She stretched out just to show how exasperated she was.

"I'm sorry dear."

"Wow, I haven't been up here in like five years."

"I know. You said that you saw something up here and it scared you."

"It scared me not because it was there but because I didn't know what it was. It didn't want to harm me, I knew that much. But, I didn't know who it was or what it was, you know?"

"Yeah. My great grandfather was the same way. He was always leery of the unknown. Maybe that's why we adopted you. I saw something in you that reminded me so much of them. It was like them all wrapped up in that small little body of yours."

"I didn't know what mom."

"Well, now you do."

"Wow, this stuff is sooo cool."

"Sadly I didn't feel that way when I was your age."

"Really? Why not?"

"Let's just say, I wanted nothing to do with it."

"With, what mom?"

"It's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Leave it alone, Airiona!" She raised her voice a little just to get her point across.

"Okay." Airiona opened up a chest. It creaked and groaned like there was no tomorrow with every millimeter. The sunlight made a beeline for the box and made the confines shine so bright. There was a large book with that same symbol, the one on the back of her neck and the one she saw on Rei. Things were starting to get a little bit clearer. She opened the box and there written on the first page was Yammamato.

"Mom, what is this?" She had turned the next page and found that it was written in a language she had never seen before.

"Ahh … well, it's something that is apart of our family and ours only."

"Then how do I understand it?"

"Well, it's a process that you have to go through and it's going to take a while to get it."

"Hmm … what does it say?"

"It's just an incantation."

"Like witches?"

"Something like that I guess. But, anyway, feel free too look at that whenever you want."

"Okay mom."

"Now, let's get to dusting." After about an hour everything looked new again.

"So . . . what . . . do I get . . . out of this?" Airiona asked. She was so tired from all of the cleaning that she had done in the attic.

"Uh, thirty dollars. How does that sound?"

"I guess that will get me a tee-shirt."

"Whew, I'm going downstairs to take a shower."

"Okay. I'm just going to look at some of this stuff here."

"Do break anything."

"Mom, you know I won't"

Airiona opened up that chest again. She just could not help but be drawn to it. She started running her hand along the pages. That's when she saw it.

flash

"Nooooo! Hey Jeoung." He held the limp body in his arms.

"Don't . . . worry Kyoro. D-Don." And that was it.

"This world is mine. From now on, I will kill all of those generations who did this to you."

Flash out

Airiona was gasping for air. "What the hell is going on?" She asked herself. Why was she seeing that? Why was this happening to her.

"Well, you were having a vision I guess you can call it. But, it was something you didn't want. You've been fighting it so hard and that's why you still haven't been able to see it clearly. That guy you told me about, Kyoro, he has something to do with this. That is all I can tell you Airi." That's what Kurama told her that day.

"Kurama."


End file.
